List of Captain Barbell (2016 TV series) guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters in the 2016 Filipino primetime television series Captain Barbell which is broadcast by IBC. List of guest cast *'Julia Barretto' as Michelle Habibah Sarip-Paudac / Michelle Morena - the Muslim hijab-clad girl whose wearing a hijab as she cover the hair and neck but she later transformed into a sizzle villain girl Michelle Morena after Tenorada unveil to destroy the hijab for Michelle when the Muslim was dead. *'Slater Young' as John Arellano *'Rizza Diaz' as Mara Mendoza *'Manny Castañeda' as Emilio Fabregas *'Karla Pambid' as Aling Belay *'Victor Anastacio' as Enrico Legaspi *'Robin da Roza' as Allan Coleta *'Nicole Andersson' as Vanessa Valdez *'Teri Onor' as Freddie Espinosa *'Baifern Pimchanok' as Valeen Teñoso *'Miel Abong' as Mel Alessandra *'Jomari Umpa' as Julius *'CJ Navato' as Carlos Molina *'Michelle Vito' as Barbie Rementilla *'Dante Ponce' as Aaron Villanueva *'Empress Schuck' as Ella Madrigal *'Mark Neumann' as Fredy Martinez *'Rocky Salumbides' as Dante Lingao *'Gigette Reyes' as Lilet Paderna *'Efren Reyes Jr.' as Robert Agustin *'Maria Ozawa' as Bea Barrera *'Jose Sarasola' as Joseph Rosales *'Raoul Imbach' as Raoul Arevana *'Gwen Garci' as Melisse Sta. Ana *'Mark Joseph Tam' as Joseph Bandola *'Lui Villaruz' as Bobby Alonte *'Rica Peralejo' as Janice de Guzman *'Wowie de Guzman' as Rafael Bautista *'Susan Africa' as Amy Gutierrez *'Jopay Paguia' as Lindsay Calarde *'Nanding Josef' as Manuel Ochoa *'Joshua Dionisio' as Adrian Rosales *'Ella Cruz' as Nadine Ramirez *'Arnell Ignacio' as Rey Gorriceta *'Allyson Lualhati' as Aileen Labalan *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Ella Estrada *'Errol Abalayan' as''' Edgar Reynoso''' *'Ynna Asistio' as Cara Mendoza *'Caloy Alde' as Mang Ramil Agustin *'Helga Krapf' as Virginia Mendez *'Byron Ortile' as Justin Ramos *'Asia Agcaoili' as Mariel Medina *'Pen Medina' as Allan Escudero *'Gilleth Sandico' as Lui Villanueva *'Johnny Revilla' as Matthew Regala *'April Gustilo' as Ruffa Garcia *'Jerico Redrico' as Arthur Manaloto *'Paloma Esmeria' as Pamela Estrada *'John Regala' as Raymond de Leon *'Ana Capri' as Laurice Agutin *'Michael Flores' as Jay Reynoso *'Elvis Gutierrez' as Rodel Montano *'Maribeth Bichara' as Marie Acosta *'Hazel Ann Mendoza' as Eunice Aguilar *'Manolo Pedrosa' as Raffy Gutierrez *'Ces Aldaba' as Celeste Quesada *'Roence Santos' as Coleen Fulgar *'Cholo Barretto' as Benjie Villaflor *'Franchesca Floirendo' as Erika Montes *'Karla Pambid' as Elizabeth Manansala *'Tony Ferrer' as Rodel Castañeda *'Issa Pressman' as Jennica Mendoza *'John Spainhour' as Robert Balmonte *'Dar Bernardo' as Ralph Abellana *'Angelica Jones' as Melai Delima *'Aileen Damiles' as Alma Ramira *'Bojo Molina' as Ryan Arellana *'Jourdanne Castillo' as Cathy Ocampo *'Eraserheads' as Himself *'Lander Vera-Perez' as Oscar Bondoc *'Nina Ricci Alagao' as Ellen Machete *'Idelle Martinez' as Bernadette Valdez *'Terence Baylon' as Victor Espinosa *'Abby Bautista' as Joanne Garcia *'Jao Mapa' as Diether Napoles *'Via Veloso' as Susan Valdez *'Marcelo Santos III' as Editor-in-Chief *'Aldred Gatchalian' as''' Johnny Napoles''' *'Hazel Faith dela Cruz' as Lilet Quesada *'Markki Stroem' as Robin Gabriella *'Patrcia Ann Manzano' as Lara Mendoza *'Angel Sy' as Joanne Carpela *'Leandro Baldemor' as Valdez *'Suzanne Gonzales' as Gina Romualdez *'Martin Velayo' as Archie David *'Rebecca Chuaunsu' as Dolly Badiday *'Melissa Ricks' as Maricel Gutierrez *'Raffy Rodriguez' as Jobert Arroyo *'Jim Pebanco' as Gordon Montano References See also *''Captain Barbell'' *List of Captain Barbell (2016 TV series) episodes Category:Lists of actors by drama television series Category:Lists of guest appearances in television